


When You See Something You Like (and You Have to Wait)

by Linzo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzo/pseuds/Linzo
Summary: Waverly convinces Nicole to actually give up control





	When You See Something You Like (and You Have to Wait)

Nicole closed her eyes and let her head slip back into the pillows, wondering how she got in this situation and maybe slightly second guessing her decision making skills.

Truthfully, she knew how she ended up here. Waverly was persuasive and enthusiastic and the type of person to dive head long into a new obsession. Nicole had a hard time denying Waverly especially when she was the focus of that studious attention. Gone was the nervous, hesitant Waverly who wasn't sure what she was doing. The woman now perched atop of Nicole, clad only in dark lace, was a force.

A lot of people doubted Waverly Earp, assumed that she was too meek, too damaged, burdened by the Earp name. But not Nicole. Never Nicole. She watched Waverly excel at everything she put her mind to. History, dancing, singing, _sex. Oh god the sex._

Nicole was certainly in no position to doubt Waverly this evening. To be precise, she was on her back, arms strung toward the corners of the bed. Nicole pulled, flexing her lean arms, and tested the strength of the knots, which Waverly had _of course_ researched and studied beforehand and apparently did some shopping for. Nicole would later hear the story of how Wynonna learned not to tear into the Amazon boxes that showed up at the homestead.

Waverly was a planner and an avid researcher after all. Combine that with relentless curiosity and the mischievous streak that was hidden under that ‘Nicest Person in Purgatory’ sash and you had a recipe for mayhem. The thought of Waverly exploring this confidence was both exhilarating and slightly terrifying, if Nicole was being honest. Not terrifying from a safety perspective, but in a way that Nicole knew Waverly was going to take her apart piece by piece like she had done to Waverly so many times before.

Nicole was used to being the one in control. Sure she’d give the wheel to Waverly, but she’d always be able to shift control back when she wanted. It had worked well for them, the playful back and forth. But Waverly’s drive to learn and experience was insatiable. And as Waverly had pointed out during their discussions weeks prior, there was no way Champ would have gone along this. Which lead Nicole to a situation she’d never really experienced before - _actually_ giving up control, instead of loaning it and swiftly collecting interest like a loan shark.

“You always turn the tables on me, Nicole. Now you can't.” Waverly finished in a sing song manner. She lightly scratched short nails down Nicole’s exposed chest for emphasis, admiring the light trails of red against pale skin, an idea forming in her head accompanied with a look of mischief. But that look quickly faded to something softer as Waverly placed a gentle hand on Nicole’s sternum.

“You’ll tell me if something is too much, like we talked about, right?” Waverly asked, making sure to touch base before she got in too deep.

“Of course baby,” Nicole assured.

The sly grin returned to Waverly's face and Nicole knew she was in for an interesting night. Waverly splayed fingers and drew her palms down Nicole's breasts, running over firm nipples. When she reached Nicole's stomach she dug short nails into pale flesh and _dragged._ Nicole’s breath hitched and her body arched at the burn carving down her stomach and stopping at her pants.

Waverly smoothed her hands all the way up to Nicole's chest, soothing the red marks before dragging down again this time over Nicole's breasts and down her stomach, adding more lines to her canvas. Nicole didn’t even have a chance to catch her breath before Waverly's hands skirted up Nicole's sides causing laughter to bubble up out of her chest.

Nicole's hips shot up and Waverly’s hands flew in the air to regain her balance.

The two shared a look. Waverly’s eyes were wide with realization.

_Oh no._

“You wouldn’t -” Nicole was cut short by erupting laughter when Waverly mercilessly dug into her sides. Waverly held on for dear life as Nicole desperately tried to buck her off, both caught up in a riot of laughter. With the right leverage and a twist of her hips, Nicole managed to tip Waverly forward, falling with her hands on either side of Nicole’s head.

The two women beamed at each other, chests heaving before Waverly claimed Nicole’s mouth with her own. Nicole groaned into Waverly and kissed her back like she was starving, losing herself in Waverly’s soft lips and insistent tongue. She breathed deep and hard through her nose, consumed by the taste, scent, feeling and everything that was Waverly.

She could have kissed her forever, but forever was cut short when Waverly pulled away, capturing and dragging Nicole’s bottom lip through her teeth. Nicole chased the kiss, but was abruptly stopped by her restraints, a slight whimper escaping her parted lips. Nicole tipped her head up to watch Waverly make her way down her body, stopping to kneel between her legs.

“Too many clothes,” Waverly said she unbuckled Nicole’s belt with capable fingers before removing pants and underwear in one long pull. Waverly stepped out of her underwear and unclasped her bra, throwing both carelessly aside. Nicole watched as Waverly regarded her for a moment. She didn’t really have any other option and that added to the anticipation. Waiting, watching her girlfriend standing before her, wetting her lips and looking like she wanted to completely devour Nicole.

Waverly moved back on the bed on her knees between Nicole’s legs. Soft hands ran up Nicole's thighs then hard nails dragged back down. Goosebumps erupted across Nicole's skin.  Waverly repeated the motion, soothing up and dragging down until she was pleased with the crisscrossed marks and Nicole was breathless.

Nicole released a frustrated sigh when Waverly moved back up her body without paying any attention to her now aching core. Waverly peppered kisses up Nicole's stomach and over her chest before settling on a soft spot of Nicole’s neck, just above her collar bone. Nicole groaned as what started out as a soft kiss turned into something with more bite. Waverly teased the skin with her teeth and Nicole’s eyes shot open.

“Don’t you dare, Waverly,” Nicole growled.

“Why? Because you might have to finally do up all of your buttons?” Waverly teased.

“Are you complaining about my undone buttons?” Nicole countered.

“No, I just like the idea of me being the reason you have to do them up,” Waverly finished with a pop. To Nicole’s relief, Waverly instead moved over one of Nicole's breasts, swiftly taking a nipple into her mouth. She sank back into the bed as Waverly's tongue traced circles and teeth pulled.

Nicole lifted her hips in desperation seeking any contact to assuage the throbbing between her legs. She huffed in frustration when she found no friction and then again when she realize how amused Waverly was by their situation.

“You are really sexy when you’re desperate, you know?” Waverly observed before she _finally_ gave Nicole some relief in the form of a leg pressed firmly between hers. Nicole couldn't believe the moan that came out of her mouth.

Waverly’s eyes opened wide at the the slick wet feeling of Nicole’s sex on her thigh. “Someone’s enjoying this,” Waverly said smiling widely.

Nicole responded in the only way she could think of, needing to feel more of Waverly. She bent the leg that Waverly was straddling upwards. With an impossibly sexy roll of her hips, Waverly accepted the offered flesh and slid down on Nicole’s leg. The combination of the visual and the soft wet feel of Waverly grinding down on her leg was salacious. Jaw dropping. She wanted so badly to place her hands on Waverly’s hips but all she could do was watch and try to match Waverly’s rhythm as best she could.

Not that watching was a bad thing, especially when Waverly was grinding herself into oblivion on Nicole’s leg. Nicole gazed pupils wide, lips parted as her girlfriend slowly came apart. Picking up speed, Waverly dropped to her forearms and rested her forehead on Nicole’s.

“That’s it baby,” Nicole encouraged, spurring Waverly on. She could tell that Waverly was close by the tremor in her legs and the stutter in her breath. Watching Waverly come was something Nicole would never get tired of. It was one of her favourite things in the world. And tonight Waverly came spectacularly. She was blindingly beautiful, Waverly, coming completely undone over Nicole. Her body shuddered and Nicole tilted her head up, claiming Waverly’s mouth and swallowing her moans. Waverly kept rocking, riding orgasm out as far as possible before collapsing on Nicole’s chest. Nicole nuzzled her cheek into Waverly while her body calmed.

Calm was not a word that could describe Nicole though. Her body was restless, aching and the thought of being at Waverly's mercy wasn’t helping.

Waverly was perceptive though and moved down Nicole’s body still in her state of post-orgasm bliss.

Waverly started slowly, light touches grazing across wet folds and sensitive skin. Occasionally her tongue darting out to taste Nicole’s arousal. At first it was a relief to finally be touched where she needed it most, but Nicole quickly realized that Waverly's touches were not at all increasing in intensity. It was so deliciously, frustratingly soft. She shifted her hips, trying to press for more contact, deeper contact, but Waverly adjusted her distance. Her fingers and tongue danced lightly, expertly playing Nicole until all she could think about was how much more of Waverly she needed.

She just needed more. _More more more_.

Nicole breathed Waverly's name. Contained in those three syllables was exasperation, a warning, a plea.

“Just tell me what you need Nicole,” Waverly said as her fingers teased Nicole’s opening, gathering and spreading around her wetness.

Nicole let out a ragged breath. Words were hard. Words were hard with Waverly between her legs determined to tease Nicole senseless.

“Your mouth,” Nicole gasped, “more, please.” It was the only phrase she could cobble together.

Waverly just smiled, dipped her head, and started placing kisses up Nicole’s inner thigh. Nicole sighed at the soft feeling trailing up towards the apex of her legs. That sigh quickly turned into a hiss and a growl when Waverly bit and sucked roughly on the tender flesh, drawing a bruise to the surface. To Nicole’s dismay, Waverly appreciated symmetry and quickly did the same to Nicole’s other leg, the short burst of pain bringing sudden clarity to Nicole.

“ _W_ _averly,_ ” Nicole growled. “You are in _so_ much trouble.”

“Hmm, seems like a problem for future Waverly.”

“You can’t keep me tied up forever, you know,” Nicole chided.

“Again, future Waverly’s problem. Also, I think you should stop talking.” Waverly said before _finally_ closing her mouth around Nicole’s center, dipping her tongue fully into soft, wet folds.

And just like that, Nicole couldn’t even string together a coherent thought let alone a full sentence. There was just warmth, wetness and Waverly. Stars formed and burst behind her eyelids when Waverly added fingers, pressing and sliding in. With her hands and mouth Waverly kept driving Nicole up and up and up, a string of expletives and her lover’s name flowing out of Nicole. _Jesus. Waverly. Fuck._

Nicole could feel release building, swelling. Fingers curled up and Nicole was lost. Falling, repeating a mantra of _Waverly, Waverly, oh my god._ Her body arched and her arms pulled against her restraints as she came hard against Waverly’s mouth. Earth shattering would be too cliche and maybe a touch dramatic. Nicole shattering. The earth was still in once piece, but Nicole felt like her body was going to fly apart, only being held together by Waverly and her bonds.

“Oh. My. God. Waverly, “ Nicole breathed. She tried to cover her face with her hands but in her post-orgasm haze, completely forgot they were tied. Waverly crawled up Nicole’s body, planting kisses along the way.

“I’ll untie you if you promise to be good,” Waverly said as she straddled Nicole’s chest and started to untie one hand.

“Whatever you want Waverly,” Nicole answered, flexing her now free hand and tracing it down her girlfriend’s spine as she worked away on releasing her other hand. It felt so good to touch.

When both restraints were untied, Nicole buried her hands in Waverly’s hair and pulled her down for a deep kiss. She could taste herself on Waverly and it stirred something feral deep in Nicole. Oh this night would be far from over.

Nicole was quick, especially she was this riled up and she needed to _have_ Waverly.

“Do you know what the best part of this is?” Nicole asked between kisses.

“What?” Waverly breathed.

In one fluid movement, Nicole rolled Waverly, who squeaked adorably in surprise. She was now on top, straddling one thigh while stretching Waverly’s arms above her head giving Nicole perfect access to nip at Waverly’s neck.

“Payback.”

Judging by the look in her girlfriend's lust darkened eyes, Nicole thought that maybe this was part Waverly's plan after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I can say that I write fic now that I have more than one. At least that will be the case until something - SQUIRREL!! - else starts grabbing my attention.
> 
> This fic was borne from what I thought was the hilarious scenario of Waverly trying to give Nicole a hickey to force her to do up the buttons on her uniform. From there it spiraled into full on sassy top Waverly (actual working title) and again, I’m not even sorry.
> 
> Hope you have as much fun reading this one as I had writing it ;)
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Last_StandDB) doing things, making art and fangirling over Wynonna Earp


End file.
